Magical Christmas
by DamagedDirtyLaundry
Summary: Dean's relationship with Lindsay a bust? Luke thinking about furthering his relationship with Lorelai but does Lorelai want to? What will happen with Rory's novel? Read to find out. JavaJunkies and DeanRory
1. Chapter 1

**A Magical Christmas**

**quick sum**: Rory works at the Dragon Fly Inn. Dean's marriage is over.  
The holidays are approaching. Sparks will fly.

**A Magical Christmas**  
**Author:** Dirty-Laundry  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Self-imposed blindness can last only so long. A Dean story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. I think we all know that.

**Author's Note: **Rory has just graduated. She has written a novel and waiting for the editor's response.

Chapter 1: We meet again

It's around Christmas time when Dean comes home to a surprising site. He sees Lindsay on the couch making out with another guys. Dean and Lindsay had been fighting for the longest time and he really couldn't understand why he was still with her. It was obvious to him that he didn't love her any more.

Dean: **clears his throat**

Lindsay: Dean!

Clay: Is this your brother that you live with?

Dean was angry. It was Rory all over again. Except, he didn't catch her making out with Jess. Dean laughed.

Dean: You guys look so cute together, You really do. I think you two should get married on the spot. Oh, however there's just one thing standing in your way. You see, she's my wife.

Dean put an emphasis on the word wife. Lindsay's face turned pale. The guy looked like he was going to throw up.

Clay: I'll call you later

Lindsay: Dean I'm sorry I was going to tell you sooner…

Dean: How long has this been going on?

Lindsay: about 2 years

Dean: I'm leaving! Then we're getting divorced ASAP

Lindsay: Dean..

Dean: No! My minds made up. You don't love me and frankly I never loved you in that way

Dean knew he couldn't finish. He didn't want to tell her. He just wanted to leave. He packed his bags and left and went to the Dragon Fly Inn. So what if his marriage was over? He didn't care. He was actually happy about it. Angry that she was cheating on him, but happy that it was over. He felt like a prisoner whose chains had been cut and was released.

At the Dragonfly Inn Rory is now working as the assistant manager.

Rory: Thanks for giving me the job mom. I really need the extra money.

Lorelai: No problem but why do you need the extra money? I told you I would be more then happy to help you out financially

Rory: I just need something to keep me going till my novel gets published that's all. But thanks for the offer mom.

Rory went over to the desk and looks over the guest list.

A deep voice says: Can I get a room?

Rory looks up and sees Dean. What was he doing here? And where was Lindsay?

Rory: Dean?

Dean: Rory?

Rory: What are you doing here?

Dean: Lindsay and I are getting a divorce, so I need a place to stay.

Rory: Oh I'm sorry

Dean: It's okay, I'm actually happy about it. I don't really think I ever loved her.

Rory: Oh okay I guess that's good then.

Rory got Dean the best inexpensive room the INN had. She could stop smiling at Dean since he had got here. Why was she doing that? She was over him, wasn't she?

Rory showed Dean to his room then left to do her job. Over the next few days they kept bumping into each other but someone was always telling Rory to get back to work. Two days later Rory was working as a maid and she just happened to be working on Dean's floor. She knocked on the door but got no answer. She assumed he was out but then she heard some water running. She didn't know if he was in the shower or just brushing his teeth.

Rory started to change the sheets on his bed when Dean came out of the shower in nothing but a towel. Rory had her back to Dean and didn't notice him come out.

Dean: Rory?

Rory turned around and saw Dean in nothing but a towel. She put her hand up to cover her view.

Rory: I'm sorry I'll come back later.

Dean: it's okay, I'm not exactly dressed but I'm covered.

Rory tried not to smile. This was the first time she had ever seen him without a shirt on, and actually he looked really good. It was clear to Rory that she still had feelings for him.

Rory: It's still a bit awkward though

Dean: okay hold on

Dean went inside the bathroom, and in a minute or so came out with jeans and a t-shirt on.

Dean: You can look now

Rory: Okay thanks

Dean: I have a meeting today. The divorce is going to be finalized in two days.

Rory: That's good

Dean: hey do you want to have lunch later.

Rory: I get off at noon if that's okay

Dean: That's when my meeting ends.

Rory: Great so noon at Luke's?

Dean: Sounds good to me.

Rory is walking downstairs and to the desk where she see Lorelai.

Lorelai: hey Hun at lunch I have to discuss the Inn's first Christmas party

Rory: Lorelai I can't I promised someone I would have lunch with them.

Lorelai: Your gonna leave mommy for some person? Oh oh let me play the guessing game please.

Rory: Fine

Dean walked downstairs and past Rory and Lorelai.

Dean: See you at lunch Rory

Rory: bye

Lorelai: That ruined all the fun. Let's play again

Lorelai thinks for a moment to herself

Lorelai: Wait isn't he married?

Rory: He is going to get a divorce. It's going to be final in two days

Lorelai: Aww and now he loves you

Rory: don't you have to go do something dirty with Luke

Lorelai: Oh yeah thanks for reminding me

Lorelai walks off.

Lorelai runs into Luke in the dinner hall at the Dragonfly

Lorelai: Guess what?

Luke: I don't want to know

Lorelai: Rory's gonna have Dean's babies

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I'm just kidding

Luke: Do you have to do that's when I'm holding heavy things?

Lorelai: Then what fun would it be Lucas?

Luke: never mind. Where do you want this stuff

Lorelai: Over there.

Luke: Isn't Dean married?

Lorelai: Not for long

Luke: I'm just going to put this down and leave

Lorelai: bye Lucas


	2. Chapter 2

**A Magical Christmas**  
**Author:** Dirty-Laundry (A.K.A. Brooke)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Self-imposed blindness can last only so long. A Dean story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. I think we all know that.

**Author's Note: **Rory has just graduated. She has written a novel and waiting for the editor's response.

Chapter 2: Jealous wives and cat fights

Dean is sitting in Luke's waiting for Rory to show up. Rory walks in wearing a business outfit. She saw Dean and sat over by him.

Rory: Hey how did the meting go?

Dean: Good. That outfit is lot different then the maid's outfit you were in this morning

Rory: Well I'm an assistant manager at night and the maid in the morning.

Lindsay walked by the window of Luke's and saw Dean and Rory getting a bit cozy. She walked into Luke's right in time in her mind.

Dean leaned closer to Rory and as they were about to kiss Lindsay walks in.

Lindsay: hey Dean

Dean: Hey Lindsay

Lindsay: Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something between you and your girlfriend

Rory: We are just friends

Lindsay: Good because for the next day I'm still Dean's wife.

Dean: Lots of people date while they are getting a divorce. Take you and clay for instance

Lindsay: And apparently you and Rory. Bye

Dean: I'm really sorry about that

Rory: No it's out really

Taylor is outside advertising for the town's newest event, Miss Patty's best memories play. It was supposedly going to be great, and Taylor is making sure everyone goes. Rory is walking outside and Taylor stops her.

Taylor: Rory good just the girl I wanted to see

Rory: Oh hey Taylor

Taylor: You are coming to Miss Patty's play tomorrow right?

Rory: I wouldn't miss it for the world

Taylor: Good good I'll see you there.

Rory: Bye Taylor

At the Dragonfly Inn that night. Rory has to do the maid work tonight because the night made took sick at last moment. Rory had to turn down the sheets on Dean's floor that night. She knocked on the door hopping it wouldn't be like that morning.

Rory: Room service

Dean opens the door and looks up. There was missile-toe hanging above Rory and Dean. Rory looked up and smiled.

Dean: You do realize what we are standing under?

Rory: Yes I do

Dean leaned close to Rory. They shared a passionate kiss. More passionate then any other one they have had before. Dean lead Rory into his room closing the door behind him while still kissing her. He laid her on the bed as they kissed.

The next morning Rory woke up in Dean's bed. She wondered if last night was a dream or if it really happened. She saw Dean's arm around her and realized that it really did happen. The phone rung and Dean woke up and answered it.

Dean: Hello. Yes… It's not… No you told me 12… I'll be there soon.

Rory: What was that about?

Dean: Apparently Lindsay changed the time for the meeting to finalize out divorce and it starts in a half an hour.

Rory: Wow. I guess we should get dressed then.

Dean was at the meeting place and found Lindsay sitting on the steps.

Lindsay: Dean, we need to talk.

Dean: Oh yeah about what?

Lindsay: I don't think we should get this divorce

Dean: Your just jealous of me being with Rory and not you

Lindsay: Yeah so

Dean: We're going through with the divorce I'm not changing my mind

Lindsay: Fine

Back at the Dragonfly Dean came in looking for Rory. He didn't find her and Michel told him she wasn't there and to ask Lorelai.

Dean: Lorelai

Lorelai: yes Dean

Dean: Do you by any chance know where Rory went?

Lorelai: yeah she went to Miss Patty's to save everyone seats for tonight.

Dean: thanks

Dean left for Miss Patty's and when he go there he saw Rory saving a whole row of seats for everyone. He walked over to her.

Dean: is this seat taken?

Rory: No not at all

Rory smiled as Dean sat down next to her. Dean put his arm around Rory. Rory leaned against Dean and watched the show.

The show cut to an intermission and Rory got up to go get some popcorn and other things needed from the snack bar. There she saw Lindsay and tried to ignore her.

Lindsay: So I heard you slept with my husband

Rory: He's not your husband any more you got a divorce remember

Lindsay: He still belonged to me first

Rory: Hey it's not my fault you cheated on him okay

Lindsay: you better watch your mouth bookworm

Rory: Being a bookworm isn't something bad I'm probably smarter then your whole family put together because of the things I've learned from books.

Lindsay had enough, she smacked Rory. Rory out of self-defense fought back. All eyes were on the 2 girls fighting. Kirk and Taylor walk by.

Kirk: I've got my money on the brunette

Taylor: Kirk you know that's Rory why don't you just say her name

Kirk: because I've always wanted to say that.

Dean turned around and saw Rory and Lindsay fighting. He immediately ran over and pulled Rory off of Lindsay and Luke pulled Lindsay away.

Dean: Rory are you okay? What happened?

Rory: I'm fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Magical Christmas**  
**Author:** Dirty-Laundry (A.K.A. Brooke A.K.A. Me!)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Self-imposed blindness can last only so long. A Dean story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. I think we all know that.

**Author's Note: **Rory has just graduated. She has written a novel and waiting for the editor's response.

Chapter 3: Hunting Gilmore's

The scene opens with Rory and Dean walking away from the fight that happened in Miss Patty's.

Dean: So what happened?

Rory: She started it it wasn't me

Dean: I know you wouldn't start it. But I want to know what it was about?

Rory: She was just saying all this stuff then started fighting

Dean: Are you okay?

Rory: yeah I think

Dean: Good

Dean gave her a hug as the walked back to the Dragonfly.

Lorelai and Luke are talking after the fight at Miss Patty's.

Luke: So what happened here?

Lorelai: I don't know but I bet it involved Dean in some way

Luke: This is gonna be I girl thing I'm leaving

Lorelai: I'm just going to follow you, your land is where the coffee is

Luke: Fine I'll make a fresh pot lets go

Luke and Lorelai walk inside Luke's Diner.

Luke: So how is the Dragonfly?

Lorelai: Busy as hell. I haven't had a free moment in weeks.

Luke: The how come you come in here everyday for lunch

Lorelai: Besides that time I wish I could just settle down

Luke: Really?

Lorelai: yeah it would be nice you know

Luke: Will you marry me?

Lorelai: What?

Luke: Will you marry me?

Lorelai: Why Lucas this is just so sudden I'm going to have to think about it

Luke :Just answer the question

Lorelai: Why of course I will marry you Lucas.

Luke slips a ring onto Lorelai's finger. Lorelai looks at it smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Dean are coming in from outside when Rory's cell phone rings.

Rory: that's odd

Dean: What who is it?

Rory: My grandma. Hello?

Emily: Yes Hello Rory

Rory: Hi grandma

Emily: Are you and your mother coming to dinner tomorrow night?

Rory: yeah why?

Emily: Well we are having a little party for Richard's clients and my DAR members and your both allowed to bring one person with you.

Rory: Anyone?

Emily: Yes anyone. Within reason of course.

Rory: Okay well I have to go grandma it's getting late

Emily: I'll see you tomorrow bye.

Rory: Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?

Dean: Nothing why?

Rory: Well my grandma is having a party at her house and I'm allowed to invite someone. So I'm inviting you

Dean: I don't know remember last time at dinner

Rory: That was my grandpa and he will be better now that I'm out of college

Dean: Do you want me to come?

Rory: Yes

Dean: Then I'll be there

Rory: thanks

Rory and Dean kiss then they go to there separate rooms for the night.

At the elder Gilmore house Luke and Lorelai and Rory and Dean are standing at the door waiting for Emily or one of her new maids to answer the door to let them in.

Emily: Hello

Lorelai: It was _nice _of you to let us bring along some people.

Emily: yes well come in it's cold out; Elisha will take your coats.

Rory: hey Grandma you remember Dean right

Emily: yes hello Dean. Rory may I speak to you alone for a moment.

Rory: Sure grandma

Lorelai whispers to Luke: That can't be good

Emily and Rory walk into the kitchen and Emily turns to Rory very madly.

Emily: I thought you were through with that boy

Rory: Grandma what are you talking about

Emily: I thought your grandfather and I made it very clear that he was not good enough for this family

Rory: Grandma you barley even know him!

Emily: I don't have to and after tonight you are not to see him again

Rory: I love him

Emily: Your drunk

Rory: No I'm not and I'm not going to let you treat Dean like this

Emily: I'll do as I please

Rory: Then I'm leaving.

Rory leaves the kitchen and grabs her coat and walks outside and sits on the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Magical Christmas**  
**Author:** Dirty-Laundry (A.K.A. Brooke A.K.A. Me!)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Self-imposed blindness can last only so long. A Dean story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. I think we all know that.

**Author's Note: **Rory has just graduated. She has written a novel and waiting for the editor's response.

Chapter 4: For better or so worst

Lorelai walks inside soaking wet from the rain outside.

Lorelai: Rory dearest your mommy is home and wet. But the good thing is I'm not melting yet! Rory… hunny are you here

Lorelai sees Rory and Dean sleeping on the couch and smiles. She pulls a blanket over both of them then goes in the kitchen to make some coffee. She starts flipping through her mail.

Lorelai: Junk … Junk. Bill. Ohh it finally came!

Lorelai got out a post it and wrote YOU'VE GOT MAIL on it and stuck it on Rory's forehead.

A loud crack of thunder went off and Rory woke up. She said the post it on her head and took it off to read it. When she saw it her face lit up. She quickly got up and ran in the kitchen.

Rory: Mom where is it did you open it yet? Was it good?

Dean: Rory what's happening (Still pretty much asleep)

Lorelai: I thought I would wait for you to wake up so we could open it together.

Rory: You should have woke me. Where is it?

Lorelai: Here but be careful I heard if you bend the envelope you'll have 7 years of bad luck.

Rory: IT GOT PUBLISHED THEY LIKED IT!

Rory and Lorelai start jumping up and down screaming in excitement. Dean walked in the kitchen to see what was happening.

Lorelai: Nice hair dean (Laughing)

Dean: What's going on?

Rory: My novel got published!

Dean: That's great!

Lorelai: This calls for another one of Lorelai's famous parties!

Rory: Mom you don't have to

Lorelai: Hello Miss Patty… Spread the word… Rory's novel got published and there is going to be a party at my house tonight…. Thanks bye

Dean: This is great Rory. How come you didn't tell me about the novel?

Rory: I didn't think it was actually going to get published. Wow I'm and author now! Oh my god I can't believe the published it!

Lorelai: Come on you two we have to go spread the word

Rory: Now?

Lorelai: No better time then the present. Ohh I can rub this in Taylor's face

At the Inn later that night, a feast was being held in honor of the Christmas holiday approaching them. The talk of the inn was Rory and her new book.

Rory: Hey mom have you seen Dean?

Lorelai: Now hunny I've seen a lot of people tonight I don't think I can remember if I saw …

Rory: Never mind I'll ask Sookie

Lorelai: Somebody is feeling very evil today, come on sit down and tell mommy what's the mater.

Rory: what's the matter is Michael told me that he saw Dean walk out of here with Lindsay!

Lorelai: Maybe they were just talking about the divorce

Rory: no I didn't finish; he said they walked out holding hands.

Lorelai: Oh hunny I'm so sorry (**hugging Rory**)

Rory: It's just after everything I thought that maybe we had what we used to have again, but then Lindsay comes and (starts to cry a little) and I … I'm stupid that's what it is.

Lorelai: Rory out of all the many things I can rant about you being, stupid is not on the list.

Rory: I am mom (whipping her tears) I'm gonna go upstairs for a while.

Lorelai: Okay hunny I'll have Michael bring you up some food if you're not down by then

Rory walked upstairs still crying quietly to herself. Dean walks in the inn and sees Rory crying. He runs over to her.

Dean: Rory what's wrong?

Rory: I don't want to talk to you right now

Dean: what did I do?

Rory: I don't know if I want to talk to you ever (runs up the stairs into her moms room at the inn)

Everybody is staring at Dean standing on the staircase, after a moment Dean goes upstairs and everyone continues what he or she was doing.

Babbette: I told you he was no good

Miss Patty: This is the third time he has done this to her, and tonight of all nights

Babbette: I know… you would think he plans them

Miss Patty: he might you know my second husband planed our break up, or maybe it was the third.

In the dragonfly inn Paris is talking to Michael and demanding a room.

Paris: I am friends with the owners of this Inn I demand a room!

Michael: I'm sorry miss we are completely booked

Paris: well bump somebody I need a room

Michael: I cannot bump somebody for a person who is yelling at me

Dean: Paris?

Paris: Dean. You practically built this place tell me is there enough room for me to stay here one night

Michael: Please Dean with all the courtesy in my heart please do not answer her

Dean: well… uh I don't know actually

Paris: Do you know who I am. I'm a Paris Gellar, friends with Rory Gilmore and I'm demanding a room!

Michael: Please miss do not raise your voice any higher or the windows will shatter and its very cold out

Rory: Paris? What are you doing here?

Paris: I came as soon as that large dance woman called and told me about the book and farmer boy here.

Rory: Great I bet the whole town knows now

Dean: Rory can we talk? Privately?

Rory: I have to go (Grabs her coat and walks out)

Paris: Nice work farmer boy way to play it smooth

Outside Paris is running to catch up to Rory.

Paris: Rory wait I never got to talk to someone after a breakup please talk to me.

Rory: there is nothing to talk about, he used me to get back with Lindsay and now they are all happy and everything is going to end up like the littlest elf and they will live happily ever after chasing butterflies and swimming in small puddles made form the rain.

Paris: Rory wait stop rant mode for just a second will you. First of all I'm sure Dean wouldn't use you. Sure I never liked the guy but he's always been crazy about you. And second of all he is to tall to fit into a puddle.

Rory: I just… I don't know what to do. I thought that finally you know that we would end up back together but I'm probably just a fool that fell for his stupid game (starts crying)

Paris: Oh suck it up Rory self-pitty doesn't suit you well.

Rory: Whatever I have to go to the library and get a few books, go yell at Michael some more and if you don't get a room you can bunk with me.

(Rory leaves and Dean was standing by the door listening to the whole conversation)

Paris: You sicken me (walks inside)

Dean: But I…

Lorelai and Luke in the Diner talking about last night.

Lorelai: So last night was fun

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: anything you liked more then anything else

Luke: I think I liked your room the best

Lorelai: Ohh you're dirty

Luke: Coffee right?

Lorelai: That's rhetorical right?

Luke: Yeah hey what was that whole Rory and Dean thing about? She seemed pretty upset.

Lorelai: Apparently Dean and Lindsay left the Dragonfly holding hands and Rory found out.

Luke: I told you that guy was bad news from the start

Lorelai: yes I know and you also told me I would be dead in two years with how much coffee I drank

Luke: That little punk just breaking everybody's hearts

Lorelai: Luke calm down we don't even know if its true or not

Luke: of course its true you know how I know? Because he's a punk and that's what punks do. They get married then find someone that really loves them and uses them to get back at their wives.

Lorelai: Yeah umm-coffee sounds really good right now

Luke: Coming right up.

Dean walks into the Diner.

Dean: Hey Lorelai do you know where Rory is?

Luke: Get out!

Dean: What!

Lorelai: I think she said something about the library

Dean: Thanks

Luke: Why did you tell him that now he's going to go crush her more?

Lorelai: Quick get out of here he was sharpening the knifes earlier

Dean: right thanks Lorelai

Dean leaves the Diner.

At the Library Jess is talking to the clerk trying to find a book.

Clerk: I'm sorry sir but we don't have that book

Jess: You don't understand it we here 2 years ago when I was here and I'm sure it still is

Clerk: Look son it's not in this library maybe someone checked it out.

Jess: A lot of help that does me

Rory walks into the library still crying.

Rory: No. Jess?

Jess: Rory what's wrong?

Rory: Nothing I have to go

Jess: wait I heard about your book.

Rory: thanks but I'm really not in the mood to talk about it right now

Jess: what happened I've never seen you like this

Rory: That's because you bailed on me twice leaving me to wallow but you couldn't see that part of the break up because you were who knows where

Jess: Is that what this is about?

Rory: No! I've moved on Jess I haven't been sitting around waiting for you you know

Jess: I didn't expect you to

Dean walks into the library.

Dean: Rory we need to… Jess?

Rory: Great now everyone is here lets go get balloons and have a party and discus how they used Rory

Jess: So that's what this is about

Rory: Just you know forget it I'm leaving

Dean: Rory wait, I'm not back with Lindsay that wasn't me who walked out with her.

Rory: then why did Michael tell me it was you?

Jess: What the hell is going on here?

Dean: Stay out of this Jess

Rory: forget it I'm leaving

Dean: Rory you know I wouldn't do that to you… wait come on please. You know that I love you and that I wouldn't hurt you and that I wouldn't go back to Lindsay ever

Rory paused for a moment and then walked out of the library.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Magical Christmas**  
**Author:** Dirty-Laundry (A.K.A. Brooke A.K.A. Me!)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Self-imposed blindness can last only so long. A Dean story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. I think we all know that.

**Author's Note: **Rory has just graduated. She has written a novel and waiting for the editor's response.

Chapter 5: The post-it note

At the Gilmore house during Rory's new book publishing party Lorelai is throwing her. Rory is in her room crying and refuses to come out. Lorelai is talking to her through the door.

Lorelai: Rory hunny come out please

Rory: No

Lorelai: Come on hunny how is this supposed to be a 'Congratulations Rory' party is Rory wont come out to be congratulated

Rory: I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone

Lorelai: Dean's not here you don't have to face him

Rory: I'll be out later

Lorelai: Sookie made some of her risotto

Rory: The magic risotto?

Lorelai: None other then

Rory: I'll be out soon.

Lorelai: okay Hun I'll be in the living room.

Shows Rory in her room looking around. She spots her window and opens it. She climbs out of it and dusts off once she is out. She looks around for a moment then comes out of the bushes still making sure nobody is around then makes her way to the street.

Inside the Gilmore house

Luke: Hey where's Rory?

Lorelai: Oh she's just getting ready she will be out in a few

Jess walks in and looks around for a moment then walks over to Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai to Luke: You didn't tell me he was in town

Luke: Yeah he's staying for a couple of days

Lorelai: why didn't you tell me?

Luke: I didn't think it mattered

Lorelai: What if I wanted to do something dirty in your apartment and he was there

Luke: What would you be doing in my apartment without me?

Lorelai: That's besides the point

Luke: Why are you making sure a big deal about this?

Lorelai: Because every time he comes into town he breaks my kids heart

Luke: Rory's not a kid

Lorelai: She still a kid until I'm no longer the reigning Lorelai

Jess: hey

Luke: I didn't know you were coming

Jess: I wasn't I saw Rory out on the street and thought I should tell you

Lorelai: No that's impossible Rory's in her room

Jess: Check again

Lorelai walks over to Rory's door and knocks on it

Lorelai: Rory hunny you in there?

There's no answer so Lorelai opens the door

Lorelai: This isn't like Rory

Luke: She's not there!

Lorelai: It must be because of this Dean thing

Luke: I told you he was a punk he's no good for Rory

Lorelai: And who is Luke? Jess? I don't know if you recall correctly but he bailed on her twice. Dean never left

Jess: I am standing right here you know

Lorelai: I can't ….. I can't deal with this right now

Luke: Lorelai come on she'll be fine she's 21

Jess: I'll go look for her

Lorelai: No! you stay the hell away from my kid, if it weren't for you then she would still be with Dean and this wouldn't be happening

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: I I have to go

Rory is walking down the street going past Doose's where she kissed Dean the first time, and past the junk yard where they broke up the first time, past Stars Hollow High where they broke up the second time. And then, she walked towards Lane's apartment. Dean is driving the opposite way towards the inn and sees Rory. He stops the car and gets our running over to Rory.

Dean: Rory wait!

Rory stops and turns around waiting for Dean. When Dean gets there they embrace in a passionate kiss.

Dean: You know I would never hurt you like that

Rory: I know

Dean: That wasn't me who wanted off with Lindsay, we are divorced and I love you not her.

Rory: I know and I'm sorry, I over reacted I should have checked with you first I know I'm sorry

Dean: It's okay I probably would have done the same thing…. So uh where were you heading?

Rory: I was going to go to Lane's

Dean: well you could do that… or you could come with me back to the inn and stay in my room.

Rory: Tough decision

Dean: come on (laughs)

Rory and Dean get in his truck and drive off towards the Dragonfly Inn.

Lorelai is sitting on the porch holding her cell phone waiting and hoping Rory will call.

Luke: She'll call

Lorelai: I'm sorry about that

Luke: About what?

Lorelai: My little outburst on Jess in there

Luke: Its fine you were right about it all

Lorelai: I promise I'll make it up to you Luke

Luke: Oh yeah and how?

Lorelai: Something dirty

Luke: I was thinking more of like cutting down on coffee

Lorelai: Oh please I'm not the sorry

Lorelai's cell phone rings. It flashes from Rory lying in bed with Dean and the Inn to Lorelai on the porch.

Lorelai: Hello?

Rory: Mom it's me

Lorelai: Thank god where the hell are you?

Rory: I'm at the inn with Dean

Lorelai: I thought you were mad at Dean?

Rory: We made up everything is fine now

Dean starts trying to kiss Rory but Rory is trying to dodge him

Lorelai: So he is there with you now

Rory: Yeah he's right here

Lorelai: oh so are you calling me during the cigarette

Rory: mom!

Lorelai: I'm only kidding Rory, listen I have to go but I'll see you at the inn tomorrow

Rory: for what?

Lorelai: The inns first Christmas remember we are spending in there

Rory: ahhh haa I got you

Lorelai: bye Rory

Lorelai and Rory hang up their cell phone.

Luke: Was that her?

Lorelai; No it's my other daughter Rory

Luke: Is she okay? Where is she?

Lorelai: Relax she is with Dean at the inn

Luke: How can I relax when she is with Dean?

Lorelai: If you calm down I'll make it up to you

Luke: Your going to be dirty again aren't you?

Rory is sleeping in Dean's bed at the inn and slowly wakes up. She see's a post-it not on her head and reads it. It says 'Meet me downstairs' in Dean's handwriting. Rory got out of bed and walked downstairs and saw the Christmas tree in the sitting room filled with presents and Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Dave, Paris, and Dean.

Lorelai: Morning my sleepy head.

Rory: Hi everyone

Lorelai: We saved you a seat right here by mommy and Dean

Rory walked over to he couch and sat down next to Dean and Lorelai. She was handed a few presents and unwrapped then, most were books but this is Rory remember. Books are like priceless gold and treasures.

Michael: I have worked with Lorelai for many years now and I don't get a present where miss I need a room now has known her less then I have and she gets something. I'm insulted

Lorelai: Sit you butt down and open this

Michael: Oh a present for me how nice

Michael opens the present and finds a box with another box in it, he continues opening boxes for 5 minutes and finally he opened a small box and found a small pack of batteries.

Michael: oh how nice I have to go now

Lorelai: Don't use those all in one place now

Dean: Hey there is one you haven't opened yet

Rory: Really I don't see any more

Dean takes out a small red box out of his pocket and gets on one knee in front of Rory and took her hand.

Dean: Rory you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, the most intelligent person I've ever known. I've known since the very first time I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Rory will you marry me

Rory: oh my gosh… of course Dean

Dean puts the ring on Rory's finger and then they engage in a very passionate kiss.


End file.
